Despedida, dulce confesión
by Neo Gosingtian
Summary: Kirino se va de la ciudad. Todos se lo toman demasiado mal con solo pensar en que su buen amigo se iba, pero quizá este no se de cuenta de que el chico que menos importancia le dio a su ida, fuese el más afectado. Pasen y lean !


Bueno, mi 2º ficsito n.n Espero que les guste~ Es otro romance, claro está. Sufran, lean mis faltas de ortografía, tiren tomatazos... Pero sobretodo, lean :D**  
**

* * *

Bien, era mi hora, mi final, mi ida... No, no me iba a morir pero si me iba de Inazuma Town, ciudad en la que había crecido y vivido toda mi vida, y ahora por motivos de trabajo mis estúpidos y malditos padres me anuncian esto. Tengo que dejar a mis amigos, mi instituto, el equipo... ¿Por qué? Si quiera había podido quejarme, cuando me di cuenta toda mi ropa ya estaba empaquetada y bien guardada con seguro en las maletas,_ "bien mamá... enserio crees que soy tan estúpido..." _no había opción, me iba y no lejos, si no lejísimos... nada más que a otro continente, y bueno el que elegían... Europa, ¿qué demonios iba a hacer yo allí? si quiera se más idiomas que el mio, ¿qué amigos iba a tener? ¿Ya más no iba a poder jugar al fútbol? ¿Nunca volvería a ver a mis amigos...?

Mi despedida fue horrible, todos se lo llevaron por sorpresa, incluso algunos como Kurama creían que era sólo una broma de mal gusto, pero no fue así y todos empezaron a llorar, incluyéndome a mí. Bueno, rectifico, no todos... Masaki seguía como siempre apoyado en una de las paredes que constituían las bancas, pero no le podía ver la cara, estaba de lado, cruzado de brazos " que raro, ¿no? " y con las piernas cruzadas, más o menos como siempre. En ese momento me puse a pensar, ¿enserio iba a ser tan mala persona de no despedirse si quiera de mi? sí, lo era, de alguna manera era extraño

Me terminé de despedir tras súplicas de que me quedase, y llantos de mis únicos amigos, díficil de terminar ya que Shindou no paraba de llorar, normal siempre habíamos sido amigos desde pequeños, y tanto a mi como a el nos dolía tener que separarnos, sabiendo que no íbamos a vernos nunca más.

Aun que ellos me vieran fuerte, aun que yo quería ser fuerte no podía, era demasiado el dolor de dejarlo TODO, a todos... Incluso, a él... ese chico bipolar o lo que fuese con el que siempre me andaba peleando. De vuelta a su casa no paraba de pensar en lo mismo, y es que se me había metido ese tema en la cabeza _"aun que nos peleásemos, me hubiera parecido normal que se despidiese, aún sólo eso"_ Y es que de alguna forma me dolía pensar en que todo el tiempo, más bien poco, en el que lo conocía, sólo nos andabamos peleando, y ahora que me iba ya no iba a tener la posibilidad de ser su amigo.

Llegué a mi casa sin ánimo, triste con la voz afónica de antes haber estado maldiciendo todo, y gritando por querer quedarme. Mis padres corrieron a abrazar a su único y pequeño hijo, yo los rechacé y subí a por mis maletas. _"¡Qué suer_te!" ya las habían guardado mis padres en el maletero del coche, todo listo para marcharme. Si quiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarme o ducharme, tras volver del instituto me iba. Era el momento, me despedía de todo cuanto había vivido toda mi vida hasta ahora, "adiós cuarto, adiós casa, adiós amigos, adiós... ¿Masaki?" no sé a que me vino eso a la cabeza.

Me subí al coche igual entré a mi casa, mi excasa por así decirlo. El camino hasta el aeropuerto eran unos 20 minutos, bastantes como para estar todo el camino suplicando que me dejasen allí, llorando a mares y pataleando en el el asiento de atrás de el coche. _" - ¡Por favor, por favor papá mamá os lo ruego no me llevéis" _nada sirvió, me arrastraron con ellos, me sacaron a la fuerza del coche, y sin darme cuenta ya estaba sentado esperando el avión.

**15 MINUTOS**

Leí el tiempo aproximado que faltaba para que llegase el avión que me llevaría al infierno, a la soledad de estar en Europa, al estúpido país como se llamase que me encerrarían. _" 10 MINUTOS... ¡MALDITA SEAAAAAAAA! Párate tiempo, párate!" _suplicaba, encima el bonito día de lluvia y tormenta en el que iba a volar. Me levanté del asiento seguido de la mirada de mis padres, salí de la habitación en la que todos esperaban el avión. Lejós, al final del larguíiiiiisimo pasillo del aeropuerto, vi a alguien correr por medio del pasillo, muy rápido y ágil, esquivando cada maleta o persona que se le ponía en medio. "¿Cómo... qué?" pronuncié al darme cuenta de que esa persona llevaba el uniforme de mi ex-instituto, el de mi ex-equipo y se acercaba a mi rápidamente. Paró delante de mí, poniéndose las manos en las rodillas, casi se iba a caer, se notaba que había estado corriendo. Estaba mojado por la lluvia y tenía marcas y rozaduras en las manos y en las rodillas de haberse caído._ "Ma...¡Masaki! _" Se puso derecho y me miró a los ojos, estaba llorando y aún respiraba con dificultad. Esto fue lo que me dijo...

**" ¡A...Antes... d-de... que te vayas... ¡TE DIRÉ TE AMO! "**

* * *

¿**Reviews**?**3  
**


End file.
